<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peterick Oneshots by hannibalsagent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956942">Peterick Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalsagent/pseuds/hannibalsagent'>hannibalsagent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bands, Blood, Cute, Death, Fluff, Gay, Happy, Im sorry for all these oneshots, M/M, Mermaids too, My Oneshots, Peterick, Sad, Slight and brief alcohol mention, Zombies, alternative universe, idk what im doing, kinda hate everything I write, music video, oneshots, some smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalsagent/pseuds/hannibalsagent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and Pete had been married for a few years now, falling more inlove with eachother each passing day. They were inseparable, especially since they worked together in their band.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One Love At A Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I decided to move all my wattpad oneshots to here. I will be writing more too, and I hope y'all enjoy them. I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Type; Fluff<br/>
Ships; Peterick<br/>
Era; Current Pete and Patrick<br/>
Based on; One Tail At A Time Livestream</p><p>---</p><p>Patrick and Pete had been married for a few years now, falling more inlove with eachother each passing day. They were inseparable, especially since they worked together in their band. </p><p>The day had come for the livestream that was raising money to help dogs and cats, Patrick volunteered for it inorder to help. He only planned to play a couple songs, the usual 'Sugar, we're going down' and a cover of another song he had yet to play. He figured that'd catch some interest, and he was excited, but also nervous.</p><p>Pete assured him that he'd be okay, that he'd even stay in the room with him to help calm him down which Patrick accepted. His husband could always calm him without even saying a word, it felt like magic at times.</p><p>Patrick sat down at his desk in the corner, a blank wall behind him. He started setting up his computer while his husband got his acoustic guitar, they only had 10 or so minutes left before it was time. Probably not too smart to have the man who knew basically nothing about computers to set up his camera, but he eventually figured it out with a few minutes left. He sat back in his chair to get comfortable, sitting in a "proper" position as his husband handed him his guitar and pick. Pete sat beside the desk in his own chair just out of the camera frame.</p><p>"You'll do great babydoll," he looked toward his husband, his hazel-colored eyes crinkling at the sides as a bright smile crossed his face. "I believe in you, always have and will."</p><p>Patrick couldn't help but smile in return, his cheeks turning into a bright pink color due to blushing, "Thank you Petey." His partner couldn't help but keep his eyes on him as the stream began, it was time.</p><p>"Hey everybody," Patrick gave a warm smile followed by a wave to the camera, "I hope everyone is having a great time in their- in their home?" He gave a confused look to the camera, then to Pete before looking back. It was clear he felt nervous. "Because- we can't- go anywhere, none of us can. But um.. yeah.. lets raise some money for some dogs, because.. I- I love dogs, I'm assuming you would- I would hope you love dogs just like I do." He felt embarrassed by his stutter and just started playing the much too familiar song, 'Sugar, we're going down.'</p><p>Pete could tell his partner felt nervous as he was playing, so he wanted to help calm his nerves. He mouthed sweet things to the other once they made eyecontact such as "I love you," "You're doing amazing," and etc.</p><p>And of course, it made Patrick blush more with each compliment, smiling more too. He couldn't help but steal glances every now and then, probably making viewers question why he's acting the way he is, but he didn't mind. Their relationship wasn't necessarily a secret they wanted to keep.</p><p>---</p><p>Patrick strummed the last notes of the song on his guitar, then gave one last smile to the camera before reaching over to it to shut it off. He let out a sigh of relief once he did so, happy it was over for the time being. He looked toward Pete, who was happily and proudly smiling at him. </p><p>"You did beautifully, Pattycakes!" Pete spoke excitedly, standing up from his chair to give a small applause.</p><p>"You really think that was good?" Patrick asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, like a puppy hearing a whistle for the first time.</p><p>Pete nodded, as he carefully grabbed the acoustic and pick to place them carefully down against the wall. "Of course, sweetpea. You did amazing, as always. You have a voice of an angel." </p><p>The other male looked fondly at his husband as he watched him put up the instrument. He couldn't help but smile once again, he felt incredibly lucky to have someone like Pete. He didn't know where he'd be without him, he didn't want to imagine it.</p><p>Out of curiousity Patrick reached over and picked up his phone from the desk, going straight to twitter. He never posted anything however, he just enjoyed looking through his feed to be caught up in things. And as expected, tweets everywhere mentioned Patrick and questions to why he was smiling off to the side every now and then in the song. Some speculated Pete was there, some suggested a secret partner, others were just over the top ridiculous claims.</p><p>He playfully shook his head, exiting twitter and placing his phone back on the desk. By this time, Pete already made it back to him and sat back at his seat. His smile never faded, "Anything, interesting, my dear?" </p><p>"Totally nothing at all, Petey. Just some very interesting theories about what happened." Patrick replied, jokingly shrugging with his response.</p><p>"Oh, interesting you say? I always loved theories. Maybe.. one of those theories will be confirmed sooner rather than later." </p><p>Patrick raised his eyebrows, "Oh? I'd.. definitely like that. I think it's about time it's confirmed." </p><p>"I believe so, it's been long enough." Pete winked and glanced at the computers time, "Oh, it's time Pattycakes. You got this." He quickly handed Patrick his guitar and pick.</p><p>"Oh-" Patrick reached over to turn back on the camera as he repositioned himself to get more comfortable holding the guitar, just barely making it on time as his part for the stream started again. He didn't realize the time passed that quickly. Patrick gave a wave and another smile to the camera, "H-hey everybody, I hope you're all having a good night. And uh, I hope you like Van Morrison," he gave a light shrug and another look toward his husband, this time seeming comfortable and less anxious, "Lets see how this goes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. From now on we're.. enemies?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One day.</p>
<p>One day, five years ago, was all it took for the world to go to absolute shit. Some would argue it already was before all hell broke loose, but this.. this was worse. Because of unknown reasons, the undead came back to life and they were angry. The living were forced to either run and hide, or stay and fight. However everybody seemed to be against eachother, all fighting to survive. Some hungry for nothing but power now that the government was overthrown due to the undead. No cure could be found, the only people able to find a vaccine were long dead. Although there were rumors of scientists still alive looking for answers, anything, but it was just rumors. Nothing could be proven.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Type; Not sure, kinda angst ig?<br/>
Ships; Peterick<br/>
Era; Early IOH Pete and Sp Patrick<br/>
Based on; The Walking Dead, kinda</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Patrick ran through the empty streets filled with crashed cars and other debris, hearing the sounds of groaning behind him become louder and louder. Everywhere he turned, there they were. Those undead fuckers, but he called them zombies. Or walkers, walkers were the usual go-to name for them. They were slow alone, but fast in groups. Expecially since their noises attracted more of them. He had no ammo left either, he was only left with a large hunters knife he kept on his side in it's holster. He dropped his only gun blocks back.</p>
<p>He was just unfortunate enough to be in a city, desperate and dumb too, to look for supplies there despite the warning from other survivors to never enter the city. Not only did he have to worry about the undead, but also the people that called themselves "Cities Spotlight," he never understood their name. No one really did except those in the group. They were known to be merciless and power hungry, they didn't worry about walkers due to their strict policies in their part of the city where the group stayed. But they stayed on the other side of the city, or at least that's that he hoped. He had enough problems as is.</p>
<p>Patrick felt his legs tire from all the running, knowing he'd have to stop somewhere soon to regain his energy. However if he stopped in the street, it'd be another death wish. He frantically looked around for anything, anywhere safe he could hide out in for the time being. It took a bit longer than he liked but he found a small jewelry shop. It had boarded up windows and a slightly ajar door. Perfect. Without much thinking, he ran as fast as he could to the shop, narrowly escaping a walker grabbing at him. </p>
<p>He entered the store as fast as he could, quickly slamming the door shut behind him. He didn't have much time before the walkers already started banging on it. He was forced to move one of the moveable shelves infront of the door, knocking over the shelf in the process, making more noise than expected. He muttered curse words to himself but fortunately the door was now blocked, and could only be opened by pushing inward into the store so he bought himself more time.</p>
<p>Patrick let out a sigh of temporary relief as he started to catch his breath, falling to his knees then onto his back against the cold, tile floor. He stared up at the ceiling, the store barely lit up by the light shining through cracks of the boards on the windows. He had no idea what his next plan was, he just knew he had to get the hell out of the city. It was not worth it.</p>
<p>He managed to get some supplies but he was forced to abandon the bag when he got ambushed. He honestly had no idea why he had yet to give up, he had nothing and no one to live for. Everyone he loved either turned on him or.. turned into one of those things. Those monsters. But yet, he kept going. Maybe it was because of the tiny bit of hope left that things would be okay. Just maybe. He was abruptly brought out of his thoughts as he heard a yell from a unfamiliar sounding man, "Who the hell are you!?" </p>
<p>Patrick instantly sat up and brought himself to his feet to stand. He raised his hands to show the other he had nothing in them, seeing a pistol pointed right toward him. The stranger wore a dark black hoodie with some sort of design on the front of it, the hood was up and covered his face. It was too dark to notice any other facial features.</p>
<p>"I- I'm not here for anything- I- I just wanted to hide from the walkers outside. Please don't shoot." He stuttered out, though he tried to be calm and think of a way out of this. He wasn't sure if the mysterious stranger was from Cities Spotlight, or alone. Either way, he had to figure a way out.</p>
<p>The man took a minute to think of a response, it looked like he was assessing the situation. Figuring out himself on what to do. However, before he could get a word out, the door suddenly busted open. Followed by the shelf being shoved out of the way, sliding across the floor until it hit the counter between them both.</p>
<p>They both jumped, while the man spoke again as the walkers started coming through the door- piling on eachother to reach their next meals. "Fuck- come with me!" He didn't think twice before he suggested, he had no clue why he'd tell a stranger to follow but he didn't have time to make rational decisions.</p>
<p>Patrick didn't think about it either before following the other as they both ran through the store, more walkers busting in through the boarded up windows.</p>
<p>The two survivors ran through the store and to the backdoor as the store began to fill up with walkers. The stranger slammed the door shut behind them, as Patrick looked around for any more walkers in the alleyway they were now in. The only exits were to their left and right, but a crowd of walkers blocked the ways. The noise from slam of the door caught the undeads attention, now heading to the two. </p>
<p>"Fuck-" Patrick muttered to himself, looking up for a possible new exit. There was a ladder that lead up to the other buildings roof, it looked a bit broken and rusty but it was their only shot. He pointed to it, looking back at the stranger who was now pushing his body against the door to prevent any walkers coming out to buy them more time. </p>
<p>"I think we can use that-"</p>
<p>"What-" The man looked over to Patrick, noticing what he was pointing at. "That old thing?" He said with a sigh, noticing how close the other walkers surrounding them were. "Fine, just-" Before he could finish yet again, he was pushed off the door with a strong force by the zombies pushing against it. </p>
<p>Patrick caught him by his arm before he fell to the ground, keeping him held up. He stood up and shot the closest walker to them, that almost grabbed the other. He turned around after and started climbing up the latter, Patrick following quickly behind.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>They both managed to make it safely to the roof, the ladder breaking behind them with each step. Damn. They fell onto their backs once they reached the top, exhausted and relieved. They both looked at eachother at the same time, relieved and happy smiles appearing on their faces. They didn't even care they didn't even know eachother, they forgotton all about that. They didn't necessarily trust eachother just yet, but they knew they needed eachother inorder to find a way off the roof.</p>
<p>Due to the sunlight, Patrick was able to see the others facial features better. Pete had beautiful hazel eyes, it reminded him of honey. His messy, black hair stuck to his sweat covered face, and yet, the stranger was gorgeous. He had a smile that could outshine the sun. He knew he shouldn't think this way, expecially in this type of world, but he couldn't find it in himself to care either.</p>
<p>Pete looked distracted as well, keeping his eyes on Patrick. He was the one to speak first, eventually, "I'm Pete, by the way- sorry for the whole, gun thing." </p>
<p>"P- Patrick, and no big deal. I probably would've done the same thing to you. You never know who to trust out here."</p>
<p>"You got that right.. um.. do you uh.. have a group?"</p>
<p>Patrick found it a bit strange for Pete to ask that, yet for some reason he didn't want to lie to him. Though he probably should've. "No, unfortunately. Haven't had one for awhile now."</p>
<p>"Hm.." Pete muttered, "Would you like to have one? You seem to be able to get by pretty well on your own, to handle yourself. I have a group, not too far from here. We need people like you, actually." </p>
<p>"Oh?" Patrick felt his heart stop for a moment, a bit anxious to ask any more questions. Was Pete with.. no. Couldn't be, he didn't seem like the type. From what he heard about the group, if Pete was, he'd be shot on the spot for even entering the store. "What um.. do you guys have a name?"</p>
<p>Pete nodded, sitting up. "Mhm. We are called Cities Spotlight"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Love At First Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patrick is a young interviewer, only about 26. He interviewed many people throughout his 5 previous years on the job. He always did research on those he interviewed so he could go into detail with his questions and not sound stupid.</p><p>But this interview.. it was different. Patrick was a fan of his next interviewee, and knew he had to be as professional as possible but it was hard to as he felt extremely nervous when he usually was calm and collected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Type; Fluffy<br/>
Ships; Peterick<br/>
Era; Late IOH Pete, blonde Sp Patrick</p><p>---</p><p>Patrick fidgetted in his seat nervously, awaiting his next interviewee. He had interviewed 5 other people before, this would be his last for the day. He gripped his microphone with one hand and readjusted his tie with the other. He had worn a light gray jacket with a blue buttonup underneath, gray suit pants and a black tie with gray stripes. He wanted to look good today. Well, better than usual. He even made sure his bleached, blonde hair was less messy.</p><p>The room was empty aside from Patrick and the cameraman, Joe. He was a quiet guy. Patrick sat on a black stool, a dark brown couch infront of him about a foot away. A table to the side filled with snacks and water for the guests. And another few feet away to his other side was the camera, and Joe right behind it to make sure nothing messes up. And onto the interviewee who had yet to arrive.. Patrick did alot of research on the guy, purely out of curiousity. And maybe because he had a crush on him, just a tiny one. Although Joe would disagree. </p><p>The person Patrick was supposed to interview next was no other than Pete Wentz. Or if you want to be professional, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the III. He might as well be a model with his looks however, not just a band member. He had hazel colored eyes that reminded Patrick of a sweet tasting honey, had a smile that could light up a room, his jetblack messy hair, along with his toned arms etched with ink. Patrick would never admit it, but he wondered if the man had more of those wonderful tattoos. Although this was just a observation from photos, he had never met Pete in person until today. He wanted to be as professional as possible though, so he tried to set his personal feelings aside. He repeatedly checked the time on his phone, trying to calm himself. It was 7 minutes past the interview time though, he wondered where the hell Pete was. </p><p>Before he was able to wonder any longer, he heard a knock on the door. He and Joe's attention immediately turned toward it. Without much of a thought, Joe gave a shrug and responded, "Come on in!" They both assumed it was one of their co-workers or something. </p><p>"Hey- I'm so sorry I'm late, this isn't usually like me." A familiar sounding voice spoke, as the door opened they both realized who it actually was. Pete. </p><p>Joe didn't give it much of a thought, just relieved Pete finally arrived. Meanwhile Patrick was fighting off his nerves, he could feel his face already blushing as Pete went over to sit on the couch infront of him. Pete looked much better in person, somehow. He looked like an angel.</p><p>"Uh, Patrick, right?" Pete questioned, reaching his hand out to shake the males as he took in the others features. Beautiful blonde- most likely bleached hair, his eyes- god, his eyes. They were stunning. They were a gorgeous shade of blue, but with a bit of green around his pupil so they looked green at first glance. The others cheekbones too, he especially loved those. He was perfect in his eyes already. He noticed his cheeks turning a light shade of pink, Patrick was.. blushing? </p><p>Patrick was taken out of his thoughts yet again by Petes voice, he sounded even better in person. "Ye- yeah, Patrick." He gave a smile before reaching his hand out, shaking the others for a brief moment. "Its nice to meet you- and don't worry about being late. It's okay."</p><p>Pete felt relieved that neither Patrick or the other guy looked or sounded upset by the fact he was late. He knew it was unprofessional of him to do so, yet they seemed forgiving.</p><p>"So uh.." Patrick got lost in the others eyes for a moment, before quickly turning his attention to Joe. "We ready to record?"</p><p>Joe was almost certain they were ready, he double checked everything before Patrick even showed up. But when he looked at his camera, the lense was dirty. Not that much, but it was definitely noticable. Unfortunately he didn't have anything to wipe it with either, so he'd have to leave the room to get something. "Goddammit- I'm so sorry you guys, I have to clean my lense. It'll only take a moment, I just need to get a wipe. I'll be right back." He excused himself and left the room without waiting for a response, giving the other two privacy.</p><p>Both Pete and Patrick seemed to be caught offguard, neither knew what to say. Awkward silence filled the room. They avoided eyecontact. Pete leaned back in his seat, trying to relax. He usually wasn't this nervous in interviews but it seemed that Patrick was different. A good different.</p><p>Pete eventually broke the silence. "So uh, been an interviewer long?" He felt himself cringe at the question.</p><p>Patrick turned to look back at Pete, despite his previous avoidance doing so. He gave a soft smile, unintentionally calming down the other with it. "Not that long, I guess. About a year or so."</p><p>"Oh? That's pretty cool." He smiled back, while adding, "I love your suit by the way."</p><p>Patrick's eyes lit up at the compliment, his smile growing bigger. "Th- thank you! I- I tried to look decent enough-"</p><p>"You look more than decent, you're gorgeous!" Pete blurted out before he gave it much thought, now it was his turn to blush due to embarrassment.</p><p>Patricks cheeks blushed a darker pink at the sudden compliment, he didn't know how to properly respond but it genuinely made him happy. He felt his ""professionalism"" slipping away as he spoke again, but he didn't mind as long as Pete didn't. "No, that's you- have you seen yourself, Petey?" The nickname just slipped out. </p><p>They were both gay dumbasses it seemed. </p><p>Pete's smile grew bigger too, his hazel eyes crinkling more at the sides due to the movement. "I think that's you, Pattycakes, you're definitely more gorgeous. You have such beautiful blue eyes with a hint of green, they remind me of diamonds and emeralds. Your cheekbones are so defined, expecially in this lighting. You're just.. wow." He realized he was rambling, but Patrick didn't seem to mind. He looked adorable.</p><p>Patrick looked fondly at Pete, it was as if he was entranced. Pete had a way with words and he was unsure if he met them in that way but regardless, it made him even happier. He knew so much about Pete with the research, he felt like a stalker even though he usually did that type of research before interviews. This one was clearly different, "Pete-"</p><p>"Yes?" Pete asked in a curious tone, wondering if he took it too far with the compliments. He would hate if he made the other accidentally uncomfortable.</p><p>( Credit to my girlfriend, sweetelizanet for helping with this paragraph )</p><p>Patrick took a soft inhale and then a exhale before speaking, forcing himself to keep eyecontact. "I don't mean to be unprofessional, especially given our current situation, but I can't help but admire how stunning you are and I don't just mean from what I see in front of me." He paused before continuing, worried about the answer to his question. He decided to just say it anyway, quickly. It was like ripping off a bandaid, but more of a cringy feeling. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date actually? Only- only if you want to of course, I-"</p><p>Pete didn't allow the other to continue, muttering a soft "Yes, I'd love to," as his response. His smile never disappearing.</p><p>"Rea- really?" Patrick perked up, surprised at the answer.</p><p>"Of course, angel, I'd love to go on a date with you. Would tonight work?"</p><p>He nodded, "Mhm! That definitely works. I'm done here after this interview is over, then I'm all yours."</p><p>"All mine you say, hm? I'm sure I can figure out something for us to do." Pete winked, causing Patrick to blush even more.</p><p>They stared fondly at eachother in a comfortable silence before it abruptly ended, the door opening again. Patrick looked over meanwhile Pete seemed a bit distracted.</p><p>Joe was at the door, holding a wipe. He started to walk over to the camera lense to wipe it. "Finally- it took forever to find a decent wipe."</p><p>Patrick playfully shook his head at the other, looking back at Pete who was quietly giggling. He wasn't bothered that they were interrupted, they'd have more time to talk on their date anyway.</p><p>Joe looked over to the two once he finished, tossing the wipe to a nearby trashcan. "Did I miss anything?" </p><p>Without looking back at him, the two just shook their head. Pete responded, "No- no, you didn't miss anything."</p><p>"Well-" Joe didn't quite believe that but didn't want to push it right now, they wasted enough time already. He got in position, ready to hit record. Thankfully the camera hadn't been on while he was gone. "Let's get to it then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Step One; Drink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three times Patrick was cheated on. The relationship would've ended the first time, but it didn't because he felt like he was inlove with the guy. He was a dumbass that thought his now ex-boyfriend's apologies meant something. He trusted him over and over only to be let down everytime. The only reason it ended for good this time was because he walked in on his ex fucking his own best friend. Not just some slut from a bar, but his fucking best friend. That was the last straw.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Type; Smut<br/>
Ships; Peterick<br/>
Era; IOH Pete, SRAR Patrick<br/>
Kinks; Just the being called "daddy" one</p><p>--- </p><p>Three times.</p><p>Three times Patrick was cheated on. The relationship would've ended the first time, but it didn't because he felt like he was inlove with the guy. He was a dumbass that thought his now ex-boyfriend's apologies meant something. He trusted him over and over only to be let down everytime. The only reason it ended for good this time was because he walked in on his ex fucking his own best friend. Not just some slut from a bar, but his fucking best friend. That was the last straw. After a few tears and some exchanged words were had, Patrick packed up his things and left. He had rented a hotel room for the night to get his thoughts inorder, but that didn't work. He needed something more to help. Maybe a drink would do the trick.</p><p>It was about 3am, but Patrick didn't care. He knew the closest bar wouldn't be as crowded this late. He left his phone at his hotel room so he could avoid the texts and calls from his ex begging him to come back. He didn't want that distraction, he just wanted to forget it all for at least one night.</p><p>---</p><p>The bar looked empty besides Patrick and the bartender, Andy.</p><p>"What can I get ya?" He asked Patrick. He didn't recognize him as a regular, must be new.</p><p>Patrick shrugged, "How about just a glass of Southern Comfort for now?"</p><p>"Got it." Andy poured the man his drink and slid the glass over to him, which Patrick caught and then promptly took a sip of it. It wasn't his first time drinking, probably wouldn't be his last.</p><p>Patrick didn't plan on getting completely wasted, he had to make it back to the hotel room somehow. Fortunately he just walked here, it wasn't that long of a walk. He kept his eyes on his drink, not really interested in anything else at the moment. He had no idea what he should do. He didn't know how to feel. He felt hurt, but at the same time, numb. He didn't know why he felt this way. </p><p>Throughout the relationship his partner rarely showed him affection, they never had sex either. Patrick was no virgin and he knew relationships weren't all about sex, but he had needs and he knew his boyfriend did as well. He just wanted attention but his ex refused to give it to him. And yet, Patrick never cheated. Never even thought about it. His ex, however..</p><p>Patrick was brought out of his thoughts once he heard a unfamiliar voice. It was smooth, and warm sounding. He liked it. </p><p>"Hello?" The man asked in a sweet tone. He sounded close, Patrick realized.</p><p>Patrick turned to face the man and was met with curious looking eyes. "Oh, my apologies, what do you need?" </p><p>The man smiled, it made Patrick smile in return. "I was wondering if it's okay I sit here?" He pointed to the seat right next to Patrick.</p><p>Patrick wondered why the stranger wanted to sit next to him, when there was tons of empty seats and tables around them. But he had no other reason to deny the request, he'd enjoy some company. "Go ahead."</p><p>Pete nodded in response as he sat down, ordering a drink of his own before he turned back to Patrick. He reached his hand out to shake the others, "I'm Pete, by the way."</p><p>The smaller male reached his own hand out and shook Pete's for a brief moment, "Patrick. Nice to meet you."</p><p>Andy slid Petes drink to him as well, Pete caught it and took a sip without daring to look away from Patricks eyes even for a moment. "Mind if I ask why at a bar this late?"</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing."</p><p>"Could've, but I asked you first darling." Pete gave a smirk, while the other blushed from the nickname.</p><p>Patrick didn't look away, but he hesitated to answer for a moment. It didn't necessarily hurt him to talk about the real reason he was here, he just didn't want to be called foolish. An idiot for staying the first time he was cheated on. Pete didn't seem like the type to do so, but you never know. He sighed, "I found my boyfriend- now ex, fucking my best friend earlier. It's the third time he's cheated and just- I wanna forget it all. Forget about him."</p><p>Pete held back a frown, he felt bad for the younger male, "What a dick." Patrick clearly didn't deserve that type of treatment, even just from their brief chat he could tell. He didn't know how to help. Well, he had some ideas. "How about.. I try to help you forget?"</p><p>Patrick perked up at the suggestion, raising an eyebrow. He figured he knew what Pete meant, but he was still curious. He'd definitely be up for anything, though. It wasn't cheating. "And, how exactly can you help?" </p><p>"I'm sure I can.. figure out some way to. You can come back to my apartment to find out." </p><p>Patrick smiled to himself, knowing where this is heading. "Sounds great, Pete." He wasn't the type for one night stands, but he needed this. Needed Pete, instead of his dickbag ex. Pete seemed like a better guy than his ex ever could be anyway.</p><p>---I felt awkward writing this and it may be inaccurate but I don't really care- and may be a bit detailed---</p><p>Patrick felt the soft sheets hit his now bare back, his shirt ripped off him just moments before. Pete didn't waste time to crawl over the other, reconnecting their lips yet again. It was messy and desperate, they wanted eachother. Badly. Their hands messily explored eachothers bodies, both shirtless. They couldn't keep their eyes off eachother, admiring how eachother looked. Petes tattoos all over his toned skin, the one tattoo right above his crotch as if to tease. Patricks hand brushed over that one alot. His pale and untouched beautiful skin, all up to Pete to mark. It made him more excited.</p><p>Petes fingers hooked onto Patricks waistband of his pants, slowly beginning to slide them down, giving Patrick another chance to say no. But he didn't, instead he lifted his hips up to help Pete take them off easier. He hadn't had this type of attention in awhile, he missed it. But he tried to be patient.</p><p>Pete disconnected their lips to start kissing down Patricks jaw, all the way down to his neck where he began leaving marks with his kisses. Even if this was only for the night, he wanted Patrick to have reminders of it. Patrick bit his lip to muffle his moans.</p><p>The older sped up and pulled down Patricks pants and boxers, tossing them off to the side. He didn't care where they landed. Patrick shuddered quietly at the sudden exposure, but he tried to not be so nervous. Pete muttered compliments against his neck. He meant every single one. He even asked if the other wanted to stop, which he shook his head 'No' in response.</p><p>Pete pulled away and sat on his knees to work at his own pants; the only fabric between them. He was faster this time and practically ripped his pants and boxers off, tossing them off to the side. </p><p>Patricks gaze fell to the others dick once Pete was fully undressed. He might had even drooled at the sight, he couldn't tell. His first thought was, "Damn, he's big." And immediately wanted to touch him. He reached one of his hands out to but Pete swatted his hand away.</p><p>"Flip over." Pete spoke in a low and demanding tone. </p><p>Patrick couldn't deny Pete with a voice like that, even just to tease. He flipped over on his stomach, his hands scrambling to the sheets to lightly grip at them already.</p><p>Petes hands gripped tightly onto the youngers thighs, pulling Patricks ass up so he was on his knees, while still having his chest against the sheets. He leaned down so his mouth was close to the others ear, teasing Patricks entrance with his tip. "Need prep, darling?"</p><p>"N- no, please just- fuck me already." Patrick couldn't help but moan softly at the sound of Petes voice, shaking his head as he spoke. He didn't even care that Pete didn't wear a condom, his mind was filled with nothing but lust for the time being. Pete forgotton all about it due to the same reason. Patrick was just perfectly happy that someone was willing to fulfill his needs finally.</p><p>Pete slid one of his hands up the others back slowly, holding back a moan at the others. Patricks moans were music to his ears. He wanted to hear more, much louder and clearer ones. He gripped at the others hair, tugging at it lightly. He made sure Patricks cheek laid against the sheets, not his whole face. He didn't want Patrick to try to muffle his moans. </p><p>Without another word, Pete forced himself to start out slow. He didn't want to hurt Patrick. He slowly slid in as planned, bottoming out. Both of them moaning in unison. Pete didn't move, letting Patrick adjust first.</p><p>Patrick gripped the sheets tighter, whining quietly with his moan at the other pushing in. It stung. It hurt. But he knew it'd turn into pleasure soon, once Pete moved. He didn't care if he hadn't fully adjusted yet. He needed more. "M- move."</p><p>"Are- are sure? I don't wanna hurt you-"</p><p>"Please-" Patrick practically begged, "Ruin me, daddy-" He blushed from embarrassment, he didn't mean to call Pete "daddy," it just.. slipped out. He was about to mutter an apology, but the grip on his hair got tighter. He accidentally let out another moan instead.</p><p>Pete heard the nickname, liking it more than he thought he would. No one had ever called him that, surprisingly. But he enjoyed it when the name slipped past Patricks lips. He lifted himself up, keeping his hand in Patricks hair while using his other to hold himself up. He placed it beside Patricks head, against the sheets.</p><p>Patrick wondered what Pete was doing, he couldn't look at him directly but could just barely look toward him. He watched Pete bite his lip for a brief moment before he pulled out, leaving only his tip in. Patrick was about to whine in protest but then Pete slammed in, causing them both to loudly moan. It hurt but it felt so good.</p><p>Pete continued to repeat this, going harder and faster each time. Their moans blending in with eachother, getting louder too. It'd be a miracle if Pete didn't get a noise complaint after this. Despite Patricks past experiences with this, this was the best one. Pete definitely knew what he was doing. He moved his hand away from the sheets to grip onto Patricks waist, digging his nails into him- possibly leaving marks. He wanted to keep the other in place.</p><p>Patrick shut his eyes, allowing Pete full control. He didn't hold back, moaning out Petes name every now and then. He already started to feel the heat begin to build in his stomach, so did Pete. He took his hands off Patricks hair and placed it on the other side of his hip, gripping at it as well. Pete started angling his thrusts, wanting to find the others prostate.</p><p>It didn't take long before Patrick felt Pete hit his spot quite harshly, letting out a even louder scream. He would be surprised if he still had his voice at the end of this. Pete knew he had hit it and smiled to himself, angling his thrusts into that direct spot. </p><p>It didn't take long for Patrick to cum all over the sheets underneath him with a loud scream of Petes name. Pete loved watching the other fall apart. His messy hair, his now sweat covered body. He wouldn't mind doing this again.</p><p>Pete soon followed with one last deep, harsh thrust. He continued thrusting throughout both their highs, but eventually stopped completely. He loosened his grip on Patricks hips too. He managed to keep himself up as they both panted, catching their breaths.</p><p>Eventually Pete pulled out while Patrick whined quietly. They were both already so tired and didn't feel like cleaning up their mess before laying down in it. Pete laid on his back next to the other, Patrick wasting no time to wrap his arms around him and laying his head on his chest. Pete pulled the blanket over them up to Patricks neck, keeping them warm. Then wrapped his own arms around the other too.</p><p>"Damn.. you're.. good." Patrick muttered, his voice a bit strained.</p><p>Pete chuckled, smiling. "You are too. And I hope that.. helped you."</p><p>Patrick smiled as well, closing his eyes. "It definitely did." </p><p>Pete lightly ran his fingers through the others hair, closing his eyes. A part of him worried that Patrick would leave before he woke up, but he tried not to worry too much. He enjoyed the others company, not just the sex. Perhaps he caught feelings. Perhaps Patrick did as well.</p><p>Only one thing was for certain; it wasn't the drink that helped Patrick forget.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Miss Missing You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Step One; Confusion</p><p>Step Two; Pain</p><p>Step 3; Hopelessness</p><p>Step 4; Peace</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Type; Angst<br/>
Ships; Peterick<br/>
Era; SRAR Pete &amp; Patrick<br/>
Triggers; Death, blood</p><p>Based on the ending of<br/>
Miss Missing You's music video</p><p>---</p><p>Confusion.</p><p>Patrick felt it as he looked around at the crowd, their yells and screams echoing in his mind. He was unable to process what they were screaming out. He didn't know how he even got there, where "there" even was. It looked like he was in a trailer park, dirt and trailers all around. But he wasn't sure. </p><p>The last thing he could clearly remember was sitting in that damn chair, being forced to watch and listen to horrific videos on a projector made by those freaks that kidnapped him and his friends. And all for what? A stupid briefcase. He felt as if this was all his fault. He knew it was. He killed Joe, one of his closest friends. He couldn't control what he did, but he felt at fault for it regardless. He knew Pete and Andy felt the same, they no longer saw him as the man they once knew. He was a monster in their eyes, and his.</p><p>Pain.</p><p>That's what Patrick felt next. A stinging sensation on his side that wouldn't go away despite him trying to ignore it. Without thinking much more about it, he placed the palm of his hand against where he felt the pain the most. Immediately feeling a wet substance staining his shirt and hand. He looked down away from the crowd and down to his hand as he lifted it away from the spot, a dark red liquid across his palm. Blood. Was that what this was? Oh god. What happened?</p><p>Patrick felt dizzy. Sick. Confused. Scared. A mixed range of emotions. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye and glanced away from his hand, toward what- or rather, who it was. Pete. Laying on the cold ground, not breathing. Not moving. A pool of blood forming underneath him. His neck.. sliced. Did Patrick do this? Did he kill the man he loved? Tears filled his eyes, staining his cheeks. But he was quiet, unable to move himself. Frozen in place.</p><p>Hopelessness.</p><p>Patrick felt hopeless next. Blood poured out of his mouth, not too much at once. It dripped down his chin and to the ground below him. His surroundings started to spin, his vision becoming blurry. He felt like he was going to collapse. He was right. His legs felt weaker by the second. He fell to his knees, pressing his knuckles against the dirt inorder to try to keep himself from falling. It didn't work. Suddenly in a blink of an eye, Patrick felt the dirt hit his back, covering the back of his jacket and head. He was forced to stare up at the bright and calming sky. It looked and seemed beautiful.</p><p>Patrick wondered what happened after death. Nothing? Was there a heaven or hell? If there was, he knew he wouldn't be going to heaven. He didn't deserve it, after everything he's done. He never felt like he was deserving of anything, he was always a fuckup. Regardless, he was going to find the answer to his question soon. He had trouble breathing with the blood coming up his throat, continuing to pour out of his mouth. He didn't fight it anymore, allowing his body to lay limp.</p><p>Peace.</p><p>The sounds of the people surrounding Patrick went mute. He heard nothing, it felt peaceful. He turned his head slightly to look at his fiancé one last time, a weak and bloodied smile crossing his face. The tears no longer fell, only his blood continued to. He tried to speak, to apologize. But no words came out. He tried over and over but to no avail. He hoped his friends and future husband knew that he was sorry for everything he did. That he loved them. Patrick allowed his eyes to fall closed, taking his final breath. </p><p>They wouldn't be getting their happy endings afterall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sleeping Habits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Type; Fluff, a hint of smut toward the end<br/>Ships; Peterick<br/>Era; SRAR Pete &amp; Patrick</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Patrick had been having difficulty sleeping for the past few days, which in return would cause him to be grumpy and have a harder time focusing on things. He hated it but he couldn't do anything to fix it, he tried but nothing worked. He knew his bad sleeping habit couldn't have been from stress, lately everything was calmer than usual and he had less work too. </p>
<p>Maybe it was because he and the boys sleeping arrangement changed. They no longer shared rooms in the hotel they currently stayed in. They all decided to rent rooms separately for privacy. They had been on the road for months and barely had any time to themselves, they thought this was a good idea. Although it was a bit more expensive. Usually Joe and Andy shared a room, Patrick and Pete did as well. Patrick didn't want to admit but he slept better when Pete was in the room, especially when they had to share a bed a few times. And just maybe.. Patrick caught feelings throughout their friendship.</p>
<p>Pete's been his best friend for years, and yet Patrick worried it was weird to feel that way toward him. Pete made him genuinely happy, more comfortable and confident with himself too, not just with the sleeping habit. He didn't know how he felt or if he was allowed to feel anything more toward his best friend. He certainly didn't plan on bringing it up anytime soon, he didn't want to risk ruining the friendship with his feelings toward Pete.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>It was past midnight and yet again, Patrick was unable to sleep. He shifted uncomfortably on the hotel bed, his eyes closed. He was more awake than anything. Patrick had turned the lights off in an attempt to try to help himself, covering the windows with a curtain so the moonlight just barely illuminated the quiet room. His phone laid on the nightstand beside him, it was very tempting to pick it up and ring Pete. But he forced himself to resist the urge to do so, assuming Pete was already asleep anyway. </p>
<p>The hotel room's temperature was what Patrick liked. Not too hot but not too cold either. Just perfect. He wore a black, baggy tshirt along with dark red pajama bottoms. It was more comfortable that way, he didnt feel comfortable sleeping shirtless or pantless. He eventually managed to get comfortable on his stomache, his cheek pressed against the cold yet soft pillow. His face faced toward the door, although he couldn't tell. After a few more minutes of silence, Patrick heard footsteps coming down the hall, going toward his room. He assumed it was one of his friends or a stranger passing by.</p>
<p>He jumped when he heard a sudden knock on his door, hearing a familiar voice call out from the other side, "Patrick?" It was Pete. Patrick was relieved it was just him, but shit, it's Pete. Why was he at the door this late at night?</p>
<p>"Yeah, Pete?" Patrick called back out as he tried to keep calm. A bit nervous. He reached over to the lamp on the nightstand, clicking it on. The light was dim but shined on the bed just enough. He laid back in his comfortable position afterwards, facing the door.</p>
<p>The door cracked open, Pete's head poking through. He looked around until his gaze met Patricks, smiling softly. "Did I wake you?" </p>
<p>Patrick shook his head, "No, not really." </p>
<p>"Mind if I come in then?" Pete asked, already entering the room without waiting for a response. He shut the door behind him.</p>
<p>Patrick shrugged. Not bothering to answer since Pete already came in, and was now walking to the bed. "Why are you here?" Patrick tried to sound nice with the question.</p>
<p>"I couldn't really sleep so I figured I'd come and bother you." Pete spoke in the same soft tone he used previously, Patrick couldn't help but smile at the others voice. Pete stood at the side of the bed, as if he was silently asking for permission to get on the bed. Patrick realized pretty quickly what Pete was asking. He shifted slightly to move out of the others way, giving him room. Pete took that as in invitation and crawled onto the bed and under the blankets along with Patrick. He laid on his side, looking fondly at his best friend. </p>
<p>"Patrick.." Pete started to speak, keeping eye contact. He looked concerned. "If I may ask, why have you been so grumpy lately? You seem tired."</p>
<p>Patrick knew this was coming, he didn't expect it would be Pete asking the dreaded question. He didn't want to lie, but he couldn't tell the full truth or he'd end up confessing. He just sighed, "I.. just haven't been able to sleep properly lately. That's why I've been grumpy."</p>
<p>"Oh- I assumed it was that. Do you know why you can't sleep?"</p>
<p>"N-No-" The younger stuttered, Pete immediately knew he was lying.</p>
<p>Pete pouted. "Pattycakes, are you lying? You know you can tell me anything."</p>
<p>Patrick blushed at the nickname, hoping the other couldn't see it. He always enjoyed the nicknames Pete gave him, well, anything except 'Pat.' He looked away as he muttered his answer. "I'm sorry.. it's just.. I don't know. I guess it's just that I miss sleeping with- no, not sleeping with- just- sleeping with you in the ro- you know what I mean?" He realized he was rambling and embarrassing himself, so he stopped himself from talking more. He hid his face against the pillow, not wanting to face Pete any longer.</p>
<p>Pete couldn't help but giggle quietly at the others words, it was adorable. He knew what Patrick meant, but he liked being a tease. It was fun and he enjoyed seeing Patrick flustered. "What was that, Trick?" Patrick whined in response to the tease, refusing to remove his face from the pillow, "Look at me, Patrick-" Patrick whined again in response.</p>
<p>Pete brought his hand up to the others hair, gripping lightly at it. He had no idea what he was doing but he wanted to find some way to make Patrick look at him, without forcing him to. Yet. Patrick was a clueless and blushy mess but allowed Pete to continue whatever he was doing, he liked the light tugs on his hair. Although he still refused to look and didn't plan on doing it anytime soon. Pete had a few ideas to make him, though.</p>
<p>This was going to be fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fights and Bets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Type; I don't know tbh<br/>
Ships; Peterick<br/>
Era; Mania Era<br/>

</p>
<p>---</p><p>The boys were in the studio recording for their new album, MANIA. Well, trying to. Patrick and Pete had been bickering all day long, continuing to get on eachothers nerves to no end. Andy and Joe were clueless as to why, but they couldn't care less at this point. They've dealt with this for 20 years, it's not unusual for the two to argue, although it can get irritating at times. They've learned not to get involved or it can make the situation worse.</p><p>Andy and Joe decided they had enough of the arguing and left the room without a word, they doubted Patrick and Pete even noticed they were gone. They went into a room right beside the studio room, where they kept the snacks and drinks. On one wall there was a one way window so the people in the snack room could see in the other room. The group had no idea why they'd add that but they didn't care or mind.</p><p>"How do you think it'll turn out this time? Like last time, where they refused to speak to eachother for a whole week?" Joe asked Andy, as he picked up a bowl of freshly popped popcorn. Perfect. </p><p>Andy and Joe approached the window to watch the other two argue, both occasionally eating the snack. "Can't say for sure. I think it'll end up with a good old make-out session."</p><p>"Of course you think that, you fucking perv."<br/>
Joe joked with a giggle as Andy elbowed his shoulder. "I think it'll turn into a fist fight. That'd be dope as shit."</p><p>Andy took a brief moment to think about his answer. He thought of a "brilliant" idea. Well, it'd be brilliant if he won. "How about a bet, then? $50 says they make out."</p><p>Joe thought for another moment, before a smile appearing across his face. He turned his gaze over to Andy, holding out his free hand to shake the others. "Make it $100 and you got a deal."</p><p>Andy glanced down at Joe's hand, wondering if he really wanted to make this bet. He certainly had the money, and was a bit confident he'd win anyway. Why not? He took the others hand in a shake, "You got a deal."</p><p>---</p><p>Things started to calm down until Pete gave Patrick a backhanded compliment about the lyrics Patrick wrote. And thus, started the arguing yet again. This time it was louder and Patrick seemed genuinely upset. Angry. But Pete didn't back down, with that dumb yet adorable, annoying smile across his face.</p><p>"You never like whatever the fuck I write, so how about you just fucking-" Patrick snatched the paper he wrote the lyrics on off the coffetable and shoved it against Pete's chest, "Just write it all yourself then! See if you can do any fucking better!"</p><p>Pete kept his eyes on Patrick, he stumbled slightly back from the shove but was otherwise unbothered. He picked up the crumpled up paper from the floor and shoved it back against Patrick's chest this time, "I would but nothing could fix this shit!"</p><p>Patrick huffed, hesitating to continue after he caught himself from stumbling too far. It was a hard shove. He tried to keep his hands to himself though. He decided to, instead, clench his fists and keep them by his side. "You know what, you're such a fucking idiot! I hate you so fucking much right now, just fuck off." He turned to leave the room, wanting to cool off before he got too upset like way too many times before.</p><p>"Oh, you wanna see an idiot? Look in the fucking mirror." Pete wasn't so kind like Patrick was with keeping his hands to himself. He grabbed Patrick's wrist and pulled him back to him. Before Patrick could process it all, Pete had him against the wall the next moment with a thud. Pete had both of Patrick's wrists pinned beside his sides. Neither wanted to admit it but despite the heated argument, it turned them both on. It always did.</p><p>Patrick wasn't afraid, just a bit startled by the suddenness of the action. He caught his breath after it was knocked out of him and started to try to pull his wrists out of the others tight and firm grip but nothing worked. Of course it didn't. "Let me go you fucking dickhead." </p><p>Pete stayed silent as he kept his eyes on the others. He had a familiar look in his eyes that was mixed with lust and anger. Patrick knew that look all too well. Pete took his hands off the singers wrists a minute later, and attached them to his hips instead, pulling them against his own. He connected their lips in a desperate kiss, wanting- no, needing the touch. The feeling. Everything. Patrick needed it too.</p><p>Patrick kissed back without hesitation and moaned against Pete's lips. Lust and anger was mixed in the kiss, but it was also passionate. Full of love and care too. Emotions they don't show often to eachother.</p><p>---</p><p>"And that's enough of that-" Joe replied as he set down the now empty bowl of popcorn, and closed the curtains to block their view inside the studio room. "I will never understand what they actually are, a couple or just.. friends with-"</p><p>"Shut it-" Andy interrupted, cringing at the thought. "And take out your wallet, you owe me, remember?"</p><p>Joe dramatically sighed, rolling his eyes jokingly. He pulled out his wallet and that stupid 100 dollar bill. He dropped it into Andy's hand he held out. "There."</p><p>"Thank you dear-" Andy joked, putting the money into his back pocket. "How about you and I go out for a bit? Allow the other two to.. have some alone time."</p><p>Joe shrugged and nodded, "Sure, why not."</p><p>---</p><p>"I'm sorry-" Patrick was cut off by Pete's lips against his yet again, they had moved to the couch and he was under the other. </p><p>"I told you it's okay, I know you didn't mean any of it and neither did I." Pete muttered, to assure Patrick. He kissed down his jaw and to his neck, but didn't leave hickies just yet. </p><p>Patrick smiled, bringing his hand up to tug lightly at Pete's hair. "If only there was someway I could repay you." </p><p>Pete knew exactly what Patrick was hinting at. "I'm sure I can.. think of something."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Little Water Never Hurt I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part; One<br/>Type; Fluff<br/>Ships; Peterick<br/>Era; Sp Patrick and Mania Pete<br/>Based on; H2O; Just Add Water</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Patrick never enjoyed being around the ocean, let alone in it. It was beautiful, no doubt about that, but something about it made him feel uneasy every time he went near it. His friends, Joe and Andy, however, were very different. They loved the ocean, it was almost like they were obsessed. They enjoyed swimming and boat rides.</p>
<p>Patrick never understood their fascination, but he didn't make a fuss about it. He didn't mention his fears when they invited him to the beach multiple times. He didn't mention them when they invited him on a ride on a small boat that Andy owned. He didn't mention them when they were stranded on Mako Island, a island surrounded by sharks. However he had to eventually mention his fears and worries once they were trapped in a cave in a inactive volcano, the only way out being to swim in an underwater short tunnel to the other side into the ocean. </p>
<p>It was past midnight, or so they assumed. It was clear no one was looking for them, or at least that's what they thought. There was no other way out besides swimming but Patrick refused to get in the water. He could barely swim as is. Eventually the other two convinced him to get in though, which Patrick did. By that time, the full moon shined overhead. The water practically bubbled around them for a brief moment while the moon shined above.</p>
<p>None of them mentioned it, too confused and cold to question anything for the time being. They held their breath as they swam in the underwater tunnel, making it to the surface on the other side. They were greeted by the water police as soon as they approached the surface, helping them back to the shore.</p>
<p>That was a few months ago.</p>
<p>None of them understood it but ever since that night, once any of them got even a drop of water on them, within 10 seconds they'd grow a tail. A mermaids tail. It freaked them all out at first, expecially Patrick, but Andy and Joe got used to it quickly. They tested their limits underwater to see how long they can hold their breaths, how fast they can swim, etc. They loved every second of it, besides having to avoid getting any liquid on them around others. </p>
<p>Joe and Andy tried to convince Patrick to get in the water with them, but Patrick refused every time. He would always change the topic. Truth was, he was scared. He didn't want to be a 'freak' as he put it. He didn't want to be any more different than he already was. He didn't want anything to do with the ocean, tail or not.</p>
<p>Life was far from normal but Patrick tried to pretend everything was just as it used to be. He worked as usual, avoided water enough that people he worked with made jokes about him being scared of water but he didn't mind it anymore, avoided any mention of the ocean and such.</p>
<p>It wasn't that hard to avoid water at his work since he worked at a music store. It was a small and usually not busy place. He loved it. He had a amazing boss, an old friend of his named Iero, who allowed him to play the guitars in the store as long as he was careful and replaced the strings once finished. He was allowed to do so after work. Patrick was good at following instructions, despite a mess up here and there. The only thing he hated about it was the beach nearby, it was only a few houses down. But he avoided the thought and always continued on his day.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Iero had called Patrick to ask him to come in to work, mentioning that he'd be the only one working today but he can close whatever time he'd like and that he'd get extra pay. Patrick would never refuse extra pay. He wore his usual outfit, the store didn't have a uniform he just had to wear his nametag. He wore a black fedora, dark blue cardigan over a white t-shirt, followed by blue jeans and his glasses. His name tag on the right side of his cardigan.</p>
<p>It was a quiet and peaceful day so far. Very few customers had came in, and Patrick even made a few sales. Working at the store helped keep his mind off of everything else. Since it was thirty minutes to the usual closing time, he didn't expect any more costumers so he began looking at the guitars on the wall, trying to figure out which one he wanted to play once the store closed.</p>
<p>The peace didn't last long before Patrick heard a unfamiliar sounding deep, male voice behind him, "Sir?" </p>
<p>It made Patrick jumped, and fortunately for him, he had nothing in his hands or else he'd drop it from the sudden scare. He collected himself and turned around to be faced with a man, about the same height as he was, looking at him with curious, hazel eyes.</p>
<p>Patrick gave a polite smile, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. What do you need?"</p>
<p>"I think I should be the one apologizing, I didn't mean to scare you. But uh-" The man looked down at Patricks name tag, smiling back up at the other. "Patrick? I'm Pete," he reached his hand out to shake the others.</p>
<p>Patrick shook the mans hand, noticing his toned arm- or rather, arms, covered in tattoos. He quickly averted his eyes back to the others, to avoid being caught staring. He wanted to be professional, not creepy.</p>
<p>"What do you need?" Patrick politely repeated his previous question, adjusting his glasses to avoid them falling off.</p>
<p>"Oh! I just wanted some guitar strings. I forgot to get them yesterday."</p>
<p>Patrick nodded, making his way past Pete to get to the counter where the packs of strings were. He grabbed a pack, it was a good type. "These should be good, depending." He shrugged and placed them on the counter before going around to ring the pack up if Pete wanted them.</p>
<p>Pete smiled and followed behind Patrick, standing on the other side of the counter across from the other. He picked up the pack and read the description briefly, before nodding. "I'll take these."</p>
<p>Patrick rung the strings up, and once Pete paid, he handed him the pack of strings with a smile. "Have a good day, Pete." </p>
<p>"Thank you, you uh.. you too." Pete still had the same smile that could light up a room. Patrick found it adorable. "Oh, I actually um.. forgot something, it's just a quesion."</p>
<p>Patrick tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, curious. "What's your question?"</p>
<p>Pete found his way back to the others beautiful eyes. "I was just.. wondering if.. you'd like to go on a date some time?" </p>
<p>Patrick was a bit taken back from the question, he didn't expect it. He never got asked on dates, expecially by people like Pete. People like Pete were way out of Patrick's league, even Patrick knew that. Why would Pete want him? </p>
<p>Patrick was a dumbass. "No, I- I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to answer that on the job or date customers." </p>
<p>Truthfully Pete wasn't expecting that answer, but he respected it. Doesn't mean he didn't feel hurt by it, though he tried not to show it so the other didn't feel bad. He was about to leave without another word, but then he noticed the clock on the wall. He turned back to Patrick with a bright smile, "Good thing you're not on the clock then, and I won't shop here again if it means I get a date with you-" </p>
<p>Patrick was confused for a moment before looking at his watch, smiling with a shake of his head. It's 5 minutes passed the usual closing time. He would admit, that was adorable too. He gave a playful sigh, he decided why not? It's just one date, it wouldn't do any harm. </p>
<p>"Alright, I'll go on a date with you. Just one, we'll see how it goes."</p>
<p>Pete was happy with that answer, Patrick seemed to be as well. </p>
<p>"How about tomorrow then? I'll give you a text to where to meet me."</p>
<p>Patrick nodded. They exchanged numbers, then Pete was on his way. Maybe things would keep going right afterall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Little Water Never Hurt II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick still couldn't believe he actually got a date with someone like Pete, but he felt excited regardless. Finally something good was happening. He called Joe and Andy, asking them to meet at the JuiceNet Café. It was their usual hangout despite it being right off the shore of the marina.</p>
<p>They all arrived shortly to the café, immediately getting their usual booth and ordering their usual drinks. Mango milkshakes. Once they all settled and got their drinks, Patrick happily told them the news. He couldn't stop smiling as he spoke.</p>
<p>Joe and Andy seemed happy for the other, but a little worried too. Pete was a complete stranger and they were concerned about him finding out their secret.</p>
<p>"Where is he taking you?" Joe curiously asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm not sure yet. He told me he'd text me today but didn't say when."</p>
<p>"Patrick, you know you have to be careful, right? Make sure it's not anywhere near the water."</p>
<p>Patrick huffed, "I know I have to be careful, and I will be. He won't find out your secret."</p>
<p>"Our secret, Patrick. Not just us." Andy interrupted.</p>
<p>Patrick rolled his eyes, "Yeah- Yeah, I know. Just trust me, okay? For once." </p>
<p>The other two sighed, they didn't want to ruin a good thing for Patrick with their worries. They knew they had to trust him, they just hoped he was careful. He has been this far, anyway.</p>
<p>"Anyways, Patrick.. have you found your power yet?" Andy asked in a quiet tone, just to change the subject. Joe shot him a glare, knowing how Patrick was about mentioning the whole mermaid thing.</p>
<p>With their ability to change, it also came with a power. Joe had the ability to control water, Andy had the ability to freeze it, but Patrick.. he had nothing. Patrick didn't want to admit it but he was disappointed. He tried to find his own power alone, but nothing helped.</p>
<p>Patrick sighed and shook his head, "No." </p>
<p>"Well maybe one day you can find it, we can help you and we can go swi-"</p>
<p>"No!" Patrick yelled, a bit louder than intended. He caught the attention of other customers before lowering his voice. "I don't need or want your help, I don't need some stupid power either."</p>
<p>"Patrick, you can't keep running from this. Whether you like it or not, this is a part of you now-"</p>
<p>"Not if I don't want it to be, I'm not like you two. Why can't you just accept that?" Patrick stood up to leave, leaving his half full drink on the table. "Just leave me alone."</p>
<p>And with that, Patrick left without another word. Joe and Andy was tempted to follow, but knew it'd be better to let him blow off some steam. They were used to outbursts like that, but they kept trying to help Patrick come to terms with their new life. Maybe they needed to give him some well needed space.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Patrick didn't know where to go after he left the café. He didn't want to go home or back to the music store. And he had yet to recieve a text from Pete, he doubted he'd get a text at all. He thought about texting Pete first to check, but he was too nervous to. Yet another disappointment.</p>
<p>His friends words kept replaying in his head over and over like a broken record, he couldn't just ignore it. He knew they were right that he couldn't keep running away from this, it's a part of him. Although he didn't know how to exactly come over his fear of the ocean, the uncertainty of it all.</p>
<p>Patrick decided to do something he previously refused to do, and headed to the beach. He didn't plan on getting in the water, but he figured this would be a good first step to at least be close to the ocean.</p>
<p>He sat in the sand a few feet away from the water, the tide just barely touching him. He was too close to it for comfort but decided to stay to try to help himself get over his fears. He was thankful it was just late enough that no one else was here, he could have some peace and quiet to collect his thoughts.</p>
<p>Patrick stared off toward the ocean, listening to the soft and gentle waves. He had to admit it was quite relaxing. </p>
<p>It didn't last long. He heard the familiar sound of a males voice speak in a gentle tone right next to him, "This spot taken?" </p>
<p>Patrick jumped again, looking up to see a smiling Pete. He wore a black t-shirt and shorts, it looked like swimwear. He was happy to see Pete, but here of all places? It was too dangerous, expecially being so close to the tide.</p>
<p>He thought about all the outcomes of this situation. He gets water on him, he turns into his mermaid- well, merman, form infront of Pete and not only would their secret be out, but that Pete would be freaked out and run away. He wouldn't blame the other if he did, but he didn't want that to happen. He pushed himself slightly back to get at least a little bit away from the tide coming in.</p>
<p>Despite Patricks nervousness, he returned the smile. He didn't want Pete to worry or start asking questions, "You really have to learn not to sneak up on people."</p>
<p>Pete chuckled, sitting down next to Patrick in the sand. "Yeah, I'm sorry again- about the scare and not texting you sooner. I had things to do today and then I wanted to come here before I texted you. But I'm glad you're here, this is the exact place I wanted to meet." </p>
<p>"Oh.." Patrick muttered, "Well, I- I was just leaving, actually."</p>
<p>"Really? Well I figured we could hangout here for a bit, maybe even swim some. Playing in the water is quite fun." </p>
<p>Patrick shook his head, "I don't swim, I'm not that fond of the water." </p>
<p>"Then we can just talk, it's quite a nice view. After a while we can get dinner too."</p>
<p>Patrick sighed but couldn't help but smile. It did sound nice. What harm could it do? "Alright- you win, again. It sounds lovely."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The two talked for what seemed like hours. About their lives, their hobbies, etc. They got to know eachother better, which they both were happy with. Patrick learned Pete was in a band, not a very big one though. Pete learned Patrick enjoyed singing and music altogether, which is one of the reasons why he worked at the music store. </p>
<p>It was fun and stress relieving, Patrick hadn't had this much fun in ages. Pete genuinely seemed like a great and sweet guy. He liked him. Pete liked him too.</p>
<p>"I know you're not that fond of the water, but how about we just stand in the tide coming in? To ease you into it, ya know? I'll be right here with you." Pete offered, standing up and extending a hand out toward Patrick with a smile.</p>
<p>Patrick shook his head, ignoring the others hand. He felt bad for doing so but he couldn't risk it. He promised Joe and Andy that he'd be careful. This would break that promise. "Pete, I'm sorry but no. I really don't want to."</p>
<p>Pete lowered his hand but understood, he didn't want to push and make the other uncomfortable. "Alright, I'm going in though. You're more than welcome to join if you want to."</p>
<p>Patrick didn't respond as he watched the other head toward the water. He badly wanted to join, but knew he couldn't.</p>
<p>He watched Pete play in the water, laughing. Every now and then he looked back to Patrick as if to say 'Come on in!' but Patrick never reacted to it. He just smiled back.</p>
<p>Pete eventually grew tired of playing by himself, and returned back to the other. Patrick moved away from Pete as he sat down to avoid the water on the other. He forgot to bring a towel with him so it wasn't like if he got a drop on him, he could easily wipe it away.</p>
<p>"That was fun," Pete sounded out of breath, to no surprise. "Maybe next time you can join."</p>
<p>"Maybe." Patrick muttered, brushing the comment off.</p>
<p>Pete couldn't help but look at Patrick, admiring the way he looked. How his eyes looked under the dimlit sky as the sun started to set, how messy yet cute his hair was. He was beautiful and perfect in Pete's eyes, how could he not be?</p>
<p>"So, what would you like for dinner?" Patrick asked, interrupting the comfortable silence. He didn't look toward Pete yet, he was too focused watching the waves.</p>
<p>Pete shrugged, keeping his eyes on Patrick. "I don't know, I didn't really plan that far ahead." He chuckled, "What about pizza?"</p>
<p>Patrick smiled, "Pizza is good with me." </p>
<p>"Shall we go then?" Pete asked, reaching over to gently grab Patricks hand that laid between them. He didn't think much about the gesture, Patrick didn't either. For a very brief moment.</p>
<p>It took a second too long for Patrick to realise Petes hand was wet, it set him into a panic. He immediately snatched his hand away and stood up, looking down at Pete with wide eyes. He frantically looked around for anywhere to hide but the only place to go seemed to be in the water.</p>
<p>But it was too late. The ocean was a few feet too far to even attempt to run to.</p>
<p>"Pete, I need to tell you something-" Patrick muttered as Pete stood up, looking at him with confused yet concerned eyes.</p>
<p>Before Patrick could get another word out, the change happened. He suddenly grew a beautiful, golden tail in replace of his legs. His hair turned wet and messier. He no longer had a shirt, either. Another thing he hated. He fell onto the sand, fortunately no rocks were behind him.</p>
<p>Petes eyes widened, now more confused than ever. He couldn't believe what he saw. His mouth hung open, but no words was able to escape.</p>
<p>"Please, let me explain-" Patrick begged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Little Water Never Hurt III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprisingly Pete had yet to run away. Perhaps he was just too shocked to move, or even talk. He stared at Patricks tail with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open.</p>
<p>Patrick was stuck. He couldn't run away despite wanting to, he wasn't dry enough to change back. He was quite literally a fish out of water.</p>
<p>"Pete, I'm so sorry. I know this is a shock, even I don't know how to explain this. It's complicated, and-"</p>
<p>"How long have you been like this?" Pete interrupted, kneeling down. He kept his hands to himself, he was more curious than shocked now.</p>
<p>The question caught Patrick offguard, and he couldn't think up of a lie quick enough. Instead he blurted out the truth. "Not long, only a few months or so."</p>
<p>"Really? How?"</p>
<p>Patrick shrugged, "I- I don't know." He didn't want to admit anything about mako island, he already fucked up enough.</p>
<p>"Is there more of you? Ya know, people like you?"</p>
<p>"No," Patrick replied with no hesitation. "I'm the only one." </p>
<p>Pete seemed to believe the others lies. "You're all alone then? No one to really talk about this to.. that must suck."</p>
<p>"It does."</p>
<p>Pete gave a comforting smile. He still liked Patrick, regardless of the whole.. situation. He had yet to wrap his mind fully around it but Patrick was the same person he knew and liked. This wasn't going to change that. He looked around behind them to make sure no one else had arrived to the beach. No one did.</p>
<p>"Pete, you can't tell anyone about this. Okay?" Patrick spoke in a soft tone. He hated it but he was forced to trust Pete more, he hoped he didn't regret it. </p>
<p>Pete nodded, "I won't tell anyone, I promise. Your secret is safe with me."</p>
<p>Patrick smiled in return. Hearing those words from Pete comforted him.</p>
<p>"Um so.. I'm guessing we are gonna have to wait till you dry? To ya know, change back."</p>
<p>Patrick sighed with a nod, "Yeah, unfortunately. I'll explain more about everything when we are somewhere more.. private."</p>
<p>Pete agreed. This wasn't exactly the best place to have a talk about this.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Patrick and Pete arrived to Petes house once Patrick was able to dry off and change back. On their walk to the house, Patrick answered most of Petes questions as best he could. It was simple stuff. Whether or not Patrick had other powers, did he only change when he got wet, etc. Patrick told him that he was alone, and no one else knew his secret. </p>
<p>Patrick had no clue how he'd tell Joe and Andy what happened, he wanted to avoid it for as long as he could. </p>
<p>Pete headed into the kitchen as Patrick followed, he looked around curiously at everything. Petes house was bigger than Patricks, had more stuff too. More expensive. Patrick liked how pretty everything looked. The walls were a mix of black and white, in messy swirl shapes and the carpet and tiles were dark red. It was definitely unique.</p>
<p>"Want anything? I can still order some pizza though," Pete offered, looking in the fridge.</p>
<p>Patrick shrugged, "Anythings good with me."</p>
<p>"Pizza it is then," Pete closed the fridge door and grabbed his phone off the counter. "Pepperoni?" </p>
<p>Patrick nodded.</p>
<p>"Got it. I gotta go get changed but help yourself to anything." Pete left before Patrick could respond. He went toward a room, Patrick assumed it was his bedroom.</p>
<p>Patrick didn't touch anything, but he looked around. He absolutely adored the designs of the house. He always enjoyed this type of aesthetic, it was pretty. It matched Pete.</p>
<p>Patrick started to wonder why Pete didn't just run away when he changed, if he was Pete he would. He'd be too freaked out to think straight. Why didn't Pete? Maybe Pete genuinely liked him. Cared. Maybe Pete was different, a good different.</p>
<p>Maybe.</p>
<p>Pete returned shortly after disappearing into the bedroom. He walked out back to find Patrick, who was now exploring the living room area. Pete wore a black long sleeved shirt with dark red pants. Why not? It didn't have to be fancy or perfect.</p>
<p>"Hey Pete," Patrick muttered without turning around to face him. He learned how to tell Pete was behind him after the previous scares. </p>
<p>"Hey," Pete smiled, "The pizza should come in about 30 minutes. We can watch a movie or something until then."</p>
<p>Patrick nodded, turning around to look toward the other once he finished looking around the place. "Sure, which movie? And don't say The Little Mermaid-" </p>
<p>Pete giggled, shaking his head. He pretended to sigh, "Goddamnit- that's exactly it!" He joked, "We can watch something else, like.. Tangled."</p>
<p>"I absolutely love that one, we can watch it. However-" Patricks phone ringing interrupted him. It was placed in his jeans pocket. He sighed and told Pete to give him a second while he answered. He walked into a different room, the kitchen again. He answered his phone without looking at the caller ID.</p>
<p>Patrick regretted his decision.</p>
<p>"Patrick?" Andy spoke in a concerned sounding voice. Very soft and gentle. "Hey, I'm so sorry about earlier. We shouldn't have pushed it and-"</p>
<p>"It's fine, Andy. I forgive you both." Patrick spoke a bit too fast, but Andy was still able to understand. He wasn't upset at the other two, he could never be upset at them for too long.</p>
<p>"You.. you do?"</p>
<p>"Mhm. I do. And uh.. Pete and I are on the date, it's going well-"</p>
<p>"Oh! That's good, Patrick. I hope you two have a great date."</p>
<p>"Thank you- and I have other um.. news.. to tell you and Joe when this is over."</p>
<p>Andy hesitated before answering for a moment, "Oh? Good or bad?"</p>
<p>"I'll let y'all decide- bye!" Patrick hung up quickly before Andy could reply. He was sure the other was confused as all hell, but it wasn't his issue for the time being.</p>
<p>Patrick wanted to enjoy his time with Pete while it lasted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Among The Few</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The four unfortunate men were stuck on a spaceship in outerspace. Unknown to them, they were trapped on the spacecraft with a murderer and forced to trust no one but themselves. They either had to vote off who they thought was the killer, or avoid it all together and try to finish their tasks. </p>
<p>Will they survive?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love the game called 'Among Us' so much, it's really fun and I recommend it. That game inspired me to write this oneshot about Fall Out Boy and I hope y'all enjoy it. There will be more parts.</p>
<p>Map is the first one</p>
<p>Patrick's yellow</p>
<p>Andy's brown</p>
<p>Pete's black</p>
<p>Joe's cyan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tw; Blood mention</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Day 1;</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The crew were each assigned their own tasks to do while they waited for more orders from their superiors. For now however, they all sat at the main table in the cafeteria and talked amongst themselves, having a genuinely good time. Or so it seemed.</p>
<p>"Have we finished our food? I'm done," Joe asked once the previous conversation ended.</p>
<p>Patrick briefly looked around at the empty plates infront of everyone, and nodded as he brought his attention back to Joe. "I think we are, yeah. I'll take our trash to the garbage disposal, you guys should start on our tasks. Remember we have about four to do in electrical if I remember correctly, be careful with the wires." He stood up and started to collect everyones garbage into a pile on one of the trays.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Patrick. I'm going to head to medbay first I think, I need to test a sample." Andy stood up and gave a smile toward the others before he headed to the room. It wasn't that far fortunately for him.</p>
<p>The other two stood up and thanked Patrick before leaving without another word. Both headed into opposite directions. Pete headed toward storage, while Joe headed to weapons.</p>
<p>Patrick walked over to the garbage disposal with the tray of junk and dumped the pile into it. He pulled the lever that was connected to the machine, and emptied the waste into space.</p>
<p>Once finished he pulled out his tablet to check for tasks. Fortunately, one task was to empty the garbage disposals and he already did one. The map showed the other was placed in the O2 room which wasn't that far. He'd just have to cut through the weapons area.</p>
<p>Patrick put away the tablet and walked over to weapons, expecting to see Joe however, to his surprse, the other wasn't there. He seemed to have finished his task of destroying asteroids though since the canons ammunition was empty. Patrick assumed he headed to a different area for another task and didn't bother questioning it more.</p>
<p>He went down toward the O2 area and once he arrived, he walked over to the wall to pull the disposal lever once more and emptied the junk. </p>
<p>Patrick knew his next few tasks were in electrical and he didn't want to put them off longer than needed. He always despised that room for some reason, it made him feel uneasy everytime he entered the room even for a second.</p>
<p>He sighed once he realised he had to do it, he couldn't push it off to someone else either since they had their own tasks there as well. He pulled himself together as he basically pushed himself over to the area. </p>
<p>On the way there, Patrick realized he hadn't ran into anyone else for some time now, he figured he'd see at least one of the others but seems not. Everything seemed too quiet for his liking as well, causing him to tense and put his guard up.</p>
<p>Something wasn't right.</p>
<p>Patrick soon arrived to electrical and hesitantly entered, going around the powerbox to the wires as fast as he could. His anxiety grew with each passing second. He opened the wirebox and started to connect them, looking behind him every now and then.</p>
<p>He finally finished the task and walked over to the pad in the wall. He took out his tablet again to download the data from the other device. </p>
<p>As it started to download, Patrick heard a loud thump from the hallway as if someone had fallen. Or something. It caused him to jump, and almost drop his tablet. He looked behind him and stared at the opened door, staying quiet to see if he could hear anything else but silence followed behind.</p>
<p>A part of him wanted to investigate, but the logical side told him that was a terrible idea despite his own curiosity. He decided to listen to his logical side this time. </p>
<p>Patricks tablet blinked a light blue once it finished downloading the data, notifying him that it was done. As soon as he realized, he quickly put it away once again and looked around for his next task in the room. The uneasiness had yet to disappear, which irritated him. He shouldn't be feeling this way. </p>
<p>What did Patrick have to fear, afterall? He had very trustworthy friends with him on the ship and nothing inhuman could enter. Why should he be scared?</p>
<p>His task bar on his electronic told him he had two more tasks in the room, and yet he couldn't find them regardless of looking at their locations. It felt like they vanished.</p>
<p>Patrick felt relieved though with the fact he technically no longer had to be in the room. For now, anyway. He happily exited the area and went into the hallway. His next task was in navigation, one of his least favourite ones but he had to get it done.</p>
<p>He soon arrived to the place, still no signs of the others. He thought about doing a emergency meeting but figured he could after his tasks. </p>
<p>Patrick turned the corner into navigation and looked through the open doors. His eyes widened at the sight infront of him as he opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. </p>
<p>Infront of him was no other than Andy, in a pool of his own blood right next to the buttons panel. He didn't seem to move which scared Patrick the most as a million unanswered questions filled his head.</p>
<p>"Andy!" Patrick managed to scream out once he found his voice. He forced himself to move instead of standing there shocked and ran over to his friend, kneeling down to roll Andy on his back to check for a pulse. </p>
<p>Patrick quickly noticed Andy's hand over a stomach wound, it looked like he was stabbed. Or possibly shot, Patrick couldn't tell in his panicked state. He immediately took Andy's helmet off carefully, it was safe to do so. He pressed his index and middle finger against the others neck, finding a pulse. It wasn't strong, though. They'd have to be quick providing medical attention.</p>
<p>"Shit, fuck. What happened to you?" Patrick muttered to himself, his voice cracking. He took off his helmet too, feeling claustrophobic inside it.</p>
<p>Patrick placed his hand against Andy's wound to help stop the bleeding, although it didn't help much. He thought about how hard it could be to drag Andy to medbay, it wasn't that far afterall. </p>
<p>"What the fuck?!" A familiar voice yelled behind Patrick, causing him to jump in response.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't reread this to check for any mistakes, so again, apologies if there is any. I hope y'all enjoyed though.</p>
<p>Who do you think is the imposter? Feel free to guess below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>